Girl Scout's Diary
by Michael2
Summary: The diary of a girl Scout during the last days of Raccoon City
1. Sep 11th, 1998

Sep. 11th, 1998

I celebrated my birthday at the bowling alley with my friends from school and the Girl Scout troop. We had pizza and chicken strip and all that bad, yet good tasting stuff. I even managed to bowl a strike once.

It was funny when Baby Kayleigh spilled orange juice on Laura. We all had a good laugh.

Lucky thirteen.


	2. Sep 15th, 1998

Sep 15th, 1998

Another Girl Scout meeting, like we always had on Tuesday afternoons, after school. We worked on some nature crafts. Miss Rollins focused on the sale of Girl Scout cookies so we can collect funds for our next field trip. She encouraged us to focus on sales for September, as next month will be when most of us will have to study extra hard for tests.

None of us went to the summer encampment this year. The police closed down Raccoon Forest due to wild animals roaming around attacking people. I was bummed about it; it would have been my first time. We had to settle for going to the zoo. I did like that show for Oscar the elephant.

If I work hard selling cookies, maybe I can go to summer camp next year.


	3. Sep 18th, 1998

Sep 18th, 1998

I can't believe how many cookies I sold in less than an hour. I sold the whole case! This had never happened to me before. I spoke with Laura on the phone, and she too sold a whole case of Girl Scout cookies in less than an hour.

I was happy. I was already imagining Summer Camp '99, sleeping in the cabins, hiking in the woods.


	4. Sep 19th, 1998

Sep 19th, 1998

Laura's folks treated my family to the Imperial Buffet. We've been here before; they specialized in Chinese food. They even had this Mongolian grill where we can add noodles and chicken and beef and pork and vegetables and had in cooked to order. Dad said something about not having to pay separate for the grill last time we were here. We only went here only on special occasions, as Mom was a stickler for watching her weight. She was a bit of a health junkie, but it worked. She was thinner now than when she was pregnant with Baby Kayleigh.

I noticed she had lots of servings. We were there for hours. After getting home, she went into a total food coma.

Maybe all the dieting she did after Kayleigh was born made her really hungry.


	5. Sep 20th, 1998

Sep 20th, 1998

I feel so ashamed of myself.

I went around, selling Girl Scout cookies around 10 in the morning. When I knocked on the door of this house on Culver Street, I saw a man with no nose. I freaked out so much I ran off.

I am wondering if he is some sort of burn survivor who couldn't afford surgery for an artificial nose. Maybe the Scouts could lead a charity drive for him.


	6. Sep 21st, 1998

Sep 21st, 1998

Mom got sick and had to go to the hospital. I noticed the hospital was really busy; I saw some orderlies trying to restrain a patient in one of the rooms.

Dad wondered if Mom got food poisoning from the Imperial Buffet.


	7. Sep 22nd, 1998

Sep 22nd, 1998

Mom had to stay in the hospital again for observation. I noted that she had bandages on her arms and kept scratching herself. We brought some Whoppers from Burger King for her. Mom ate them all.

She told me if she wanted to get better, she had to eat for more energy. I am glad she was able to keep up the good spirits.


	8. Sep 23rd, 1998

Sep 23rd, 1998

I couldn't believe it.

When I was visiting Mom in the hospital, I saw Laura's parents. They told me her cat attacked her. I couldn't believe it. Her cat was always friendly, and I always got to pet her whenever I went to Laura's. The cat's remains were sent over to a lab for examination.

I went to see Laura. There were bandages all over her arms and face. Her dad told me she would end up blind because the cat had destroyed her eyes.

I held her hand. She recognized me by my voice. But to think she would never see me again, it was so sad.

One of the nurses said that he hospital had been treated many people attacked by their pets over the past few days.

We went to Burger Kling afterwards. I still felt hungry even after eating two Whopper meals. I guess all this worrying made me feel hungry.

In still can't believe Laura was blind now.


	9. sep 24 198

sep 24 198

so hungry so itchy

went to see ba b K Li

not hungry any more

k li was in mommys tummy

k li now in my tummy

k li always part of me.


End file.
